1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator for a connector which is attached to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various indicators have conventionally been used in order to provide a user with given precautions when the user connects a connector. For example, in Japanese Utility Model No. 3076080, as shown in FIG. 13, a hot water plug 100 is covered by a protective cover 102 serving as an indicator, and warnings relating to the hot water plug 100 are written on the protective cover 102. In this way, the user is provided with given precautions. Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-5393, as shown in FIG. 14, a tag indicator 112, which serves as an indicator indicating the name of the device to which a plug 110 is attached, is attached to the cable portion of the plug 110. In this way, the user is informed of what device the plug 110 is for. In addition, in JP-A No. 5-299129, as shown in FIG. 15, a cover sheet 126, which serves as an indicator on which a predetermined note is written, is provided at a connector 124 of a device 122 ahead to which a cable connector 120 is connected. The user is provided with a predetermined precaution by this written note.
There are some electronic devices for which the user must carry out a predetermined operation one time before connecting that electronic device with another electronic device by a cable and using the devices. However, in the techniques disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 3076080 and JP-A No. 2001-5393, even if the user is urged to carry out the predetermined operation, the notification is insufficient for the user, since the user can connect the connector without removing the indicator. Moreover, in the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 5-299129, because the connector is covered by the indicator, the user must move the indicator at the time of connecting the connector. However, when the connector is not being used, the indicator is always at a position of covering the portion for connecting the connector. Therefore, there is the problem that even after the predetermined operation has been carried out, the user is urged to carry out that predetermined operation.